


New to the Neighborhood

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accident, F/M, Fluff, Referenced Death, Romance Novel AU, Shepard doesn't do feelings, Smut Eventually, Some angst, Sweet, bioquinn inspired, kaidan had a sister, tanya is based on my own daughter, winston is the real star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: Kaidan wanted nothing but a new beginning for him and the niece he suddenly had custody of.  Moving as far from Vancouver as possible seemed like a good idea at the time.  The tiny touristy town on the Gulf of Mexico seemed the perfect town to begin in.Corinne Shepard was living a quiet life in the little town she'd grown up in.  Content with how her life was going, she wasn't anticipating a new neighbor or the sweet little girl that came with him.Things will get churned up for both of them it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

Screaming guitar blasted from the speakers in the garage, drowning out the crashes and curses. The sound of female vocals masked the sharp curses that left her mouth as she banged her knuckles for the umpteenth time. Her boot tapped along to the music as she checked the fluids in her bike. A sleek machine painted a deep sapphire not unlike the sky at midnight. A worn leather seat accompanied the paint job. The memories held in it were worth more than the metal. Off key renditions accompanied the music, joined by a howl every now and then.

“My singing that bad Winston?” Corinne Shepard grinned at the ball of attitude that was Winston, the English bulldog. She'd found the dog at the shelter right after she got out of the military. Winston had been abandoned by the family once their child grew bored with her. They'd instantly bonded. Shepard enjoyed the company, drool and all, while Winston got all the snacks her little doggy heart desired. Along with all the exercise, which was not a particular favorite of hers. Yes, Winston was a girl English Bulldog. Corinne had found the name fitting and kept it. Ever since coming home, Winston had taken over. She wouldn't trade the dog for anything else. They made a good team and were fairly recognizable in their little touristy seaside town down in the south.

“Everyone's a critic.” Corinne muttered as Winston barked in reply to her question. She tucked the greasy rag in her back pocket as she went back to the routine maintenance on her machine. The bike had been with her since she first got her license and she refused to let it fade away. Corinne drove it when weather allowed, and everyone recognized the paint job. She tightened the last bolt and took the rag out from her pocket to wipe at her fingers.

Winston perked up and began barking at the open garage door. “What crawled up your panties today?” Shepard asked as she poked her head out of the garage. “Well, well. Someone bought old man Rhine's place. Hopefully they won't be as big of a dick as he was.” Shepard snorted as she remembered her half decade long war with the older man. He had finally moved to be closer to his new grandchild and Shepard may have thrown a party. Winston rolled out of her bed and waddled over to stand beside her owner.

“Oh, we're brave now?” Corinne teased as she turned the music on the speakers down. She sauntered over to the fence and leaned against it as she watched the movers. “Hmm. Now that's a desk. Nice oak finish. Expensive.” Winston sat at her feet, tongue lolling out, listening intently to Shepard's commentary. There wasn't too much else to do on her day off since it was close to tourist season. They saw the car pull up behind the mover's van, partially blocking Corinne's driveway. Winston slowly stood and tried to be menacing. Keyword, _tried_. Corinne listened intently to the sound of the motor, a hard to break habit.

“Hmm. That clank. They need to get their belts checked. Before it gets too bad.” Shepard commented as she watched the owner get out. “Oh, you are _definitely_ an improvement from old man Rhine.” She let out a low whistle as the man got out of the car. He was taller than her, she'd put him at around six feet. Broad chest that tapered down to fitted jeans. She let out a little hum of appreciation when she saw the subtle bulge there. She was human after all. Her appreciation dimmed when she saw him open the back door and a tiny pair of feet joined his. “Damn. Taken.” She never muscled in on anyone else's territory. Men with kids came with a lot of baggage she wasn't exactly equipped to deal with.

She loved kids. Loved giving them back to their parents too. Corinne knew she wasn't cut out to be a mom, not with all her issues. She watched as the man locked his car and for the first time noticed Corinne standing there with the bulldog at her feet. She held up a hand in a wave as Winston did her best to give an intimidating bark.

Kaidan felt his stomach bottom out as he saw the woman leaning against the fence. Was that his neighbor? Her black hair was flowed past her shoulders in a braid and pulled back from her face with a simple headband. His knee jerk reaction was instant. She wore a tank top that clung to her, outlining her curves in a way that got his blood moving. Worn and faded jeans that had a hole in the knee that showcased off her ass. He felt heat rise to his face as he caught himself staring. Maybe in another time and place he'd be able to explore these feelings. A tiny hand grabbed his and he glanced down at his niece. The niece he now had custody of. He knew nothing about kids, except what he'd read about. No idea why his sister and brother in law wanted him to have her if anything happened to them. Yet, here they were. Scrambling to figure out how to raise a seven year old.

“Look at that doggy.” Tanya smiled at the bulldog that gave them a raspy bark and fell on its butt from it. Tanya giggled as she tightened her grip on his hand. “Do you think we could get a dog Uncle Kaidan?” Kaidan rolled his eyes heavenward. A dog. He didn't need a dog, but he knew he'd be on the internet searching for breeds that were good with kids. He was in deep already.

“We need to get settled in first.” Kaidan reminded her. He sucked in a breath when the woman approached them with the bulldog at her side. The way the woman moved should be outlawed. He sent up another silent bid for patience.

“Welcome. The name's Corinne Shepard. This is Winston.” She waved down at the bulldog that plopped down in front of Tanya. Brown and white splotches decorated the bulldog's body. Her snorting breaths had Tanya giggling again as the dog stared up at her with mournful brown eyes.

“Hi! My name is Tanya! I'm seven years old! And I lost three teeth see?” Kaidan panicked as Tanya rambled on. He was trying to teach her how to approach strangers and not announce everything under the sun to people she just met. The lessons weren't quite sticking. She gave their new neighbor a wide grin to show off the missing teeth. Corinne knelt and held her own chin as she inspected Tanya's missing teeth. She gave the air of seriousness as she looked over Tanya's mouth.

“Hmm. That is impressive. Bet you've gotten a lot from the tooth fairy huh?” Tanya nodded and held up six fingers.

“Six whole dollars!!” Corinne grinned at how cheery the little girl was. It was hard not to fall for that kind of charm. The little girl had a head full of dark brown curls that were pulled back in a messy ponytail. She had hazel eyes that were full of laughter and wonder. The look was completed by the gap toothed smile. Corinne thought it wouldn't be so bad to have them as neighbors.

“Better than me right now.” Corinne stood and glanced over at Kaidan. She gave him the same grin and heat tightened like a fist in his belly. “You guys are more than welcome to park in my drive until yours gets cleared out. I mostly drive my bike during the summer so I don't need a lot of space.” Tanya looked down at Winston with a look of longing. Corinne recognized the look. A girl longing to roll around in the dirt with a dog. A kindred spirit. Corinne chuckled and nodded.

“Go ahead. Winston's a huge sucker for kids. Ignore her attitude. She likes to pretend she's a real ferocious guard dog.” Corinne chuckled as Winston snorted at that moment. Kaidan watched as Tanya bent down in front of the bulldog. Winston sniffed her fingers and then flopped her head in Tanya's hand. She giggled and it warmed his chest to see her smiling.

“Thank you Shepard.” Kaidan saw her shoulders shrug as she crossed her arms over her stomach. The woman had an impressive physique. Sculpted muscle that was meant for work and not show, tanned skin decorated with impressive ink. He figured they had meaning, and didn't think asking someone literal minutes after meeting them was polite.

“I like kids. Winston tries to pretend she doesn't but will roll over for anyone if they give her a belly rub or a t-r-e-a-t.” Corinne nudged Winston's side with her boot as the bulldog rolled over onto her back, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

“Tanya loves dogs. So a match made in heaven.” Kaidan chuckled as Tanya giggled at Winston's snore. “So, do you know any good places to eat? We didn't stop at the store.” Corinne nodded.

“Plenty of places. During the summer this is a bit of a tourist trap so you'll figure out when the best times to go into town are. But there's a few places in town that don't get so crowded. A noodle shop that has the best bowl of noodles I've ever tasted. A few bars. The family oriented restaurants are the Laughing Deer, don't ask. We don't know either and it's been here since before I was born.”

“There's standard fast food fare too. Though my favorite restaurant to go to is Mary's Marauder. Scary name but it's got some of the best seafood on this coast. Ask Mary how she came up with the name if you like a good old pirate tale.” Corinne told him as the movers finished the last few boxes. There hadn't been a whole lot to move. Neither Kaidan or Tanya had a lot of possessions when they'd up and left Vancouver.

“Thanks Shepard.” Corinne waved it off. “I saw a path in the backyard when we did the tour?”

“Yeah. Beach is just down the hill. Most of it is filled with the snooty guys who tried to make it private property a few years ago. Didn't go over so well with everyone else. We mostly use that stretch of beach as a locals only spot you see. They lost and it's still public. Wrex wanted to put up a sign to rub salt in the wound but we talked some sense into him.” Shepard grinned as Tanya's ears perked up at the mention of a beach. “It doesn't get as crowded as the main beach since most tourists assume it is a private beach. Perfect for picnics.”

“Can we go please? Please?” Tanya begged and Kaidan prayed for strength.

“Soon. As soon as we get unpacked we'll go on a walk.” Tanya cheered and Winston barked along with her.

“I won't keep you guys anymore. If you need anything just ring the doorbell.” Corinne jerked her thumb over her shoulder and Kaidan nodded.

“Thanks Shepard. I mean it.” He smiled at her and her heart fluttered. She turned with a small salute and a farewell to Tanya and glowered at her house. She was too old to deal with heart flutters. And he no doubt had a wife or ex in the picture. That kind of baggage she didn't need. Corinne shut the door to Tanya's excited babbling about the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a couple of days late! So sorry! Work has been crazy busy thanks to inventory season.

Kaidan ran a hand over his hair as he looked over the school registration forms that night after Tanya went to bed. Why did schools need so much? Maybe they'd even ask for his blood next time. He smiled as he thought back over their afternoon. He'd held his briefcase in one hand and Tanya's hand in the other. They'd passed by the local toy store and in the window was a large stuffed bulldog. The thing was as big as she was. She insisted on naming it Winston and it was now her best friend in the whole world. He couldn't resist buying it for her. 

Kaidan shook his head and sighed at the next line in the registration papers. He grumbled as he filled out the same thing for the fourth time. Repetitive was an understatement for these forms. After he got done with Tanya's paperwork, he had his own paperwork to deal with. Since he'd be teaching at the local high school. Kaidan sighed as he wondered what the hell had happened. He'd been in the military, a rising Captain. Had been to Europe, deployed for three tours, stationed in Hawaii, Guam, and Japan. He'd fit in well with that lifestyle, but a parent? That wasn't something he'd given much thought to. Not since he broke up with his last girlfriend.

“What were you guys thinking giving me custody of Tanya?” Kaidan murmured as he looked at a family picture that sat on his desk. His parents, his sister, and him. Tanya looked so much like his sister it hurt sometimes to look at her face. He still didn't know why they'd asked him. At the time he'd agreed because he naively assumed nothing would happen to _both_ of them. Then came that fateful night. His sister and brother in law had been driving back from a date night out and the drunk driver had swerved into their lane. His brother in law died on impact but his sister lived on in a coma for another week before she passed away. The will had been contested by his brother in law's parents but they weren't chosen due to their age and where they lived. Kaidan got out of the military. He'd been close to the end of his contract and hadn't been ready to renew, so it seemed like fate. He'd gone back to school and gotten his master's to help find a better job. It was going on three years now, and Tanya was relatively well adjusted. Kaidan had gone through the wringer but his parents had stepped in to help him. They'd gotten the arrangements ready for Tanya's parents while he dealt with all the legalities and his military outprocessing. They'd been a lifeline for him during that time.

“I need a drink.” Kaidan sighed and reached for the soda can. He'd had to cut back on a lot of things, but he had to have a few vices. So he traded alcohol for soda. Had to set a good example for Tanya. He'd gotten a crash course of parenting, and found he was lacking a lot of things. He was getting better at cooking though. His options were narrow but he didn't burn the food anymore. “Damn, I still have to do dishes.” He banged his head on the desk and sighed. He didn't know how parents, let alone single parents, did it. After another hour Kaidan gave up and stepped out the backdoor to get a breath of fresh air. It was so peaceful. Kaidan leaned against the railing on his patio. One thing he was glad about choosing the small town. It was quiet and peaceful. Though everyone warned him about tourist season. He was used to Vancouver so he was pretty sure he could handle tourists. 

The sound of the waves crashing on the beach danced over the backyard. Kaidan closed his eyes as the gentle breeze brushed over his face. Salt tinged the air along with the sweet flowery fragrance. His neighbor on the other side, a sweet older lady, had a bountiful garden. Tanya had been enthralled with all the flowers, and had delighted the woman with her questions about them. Kaidan sighed and tilted his face up towards the sky, and marveled at how many stars he could see. He wasn't sure how they'd adjust to the small town. The weather was definitely different. Kaidan knew the sweltering heat and humidity would take a lot of getting used to.

Snuffling breaths at the fence broke him from his thoughts. He turned his head and in the dim light, saw a familiar face there. The wrinkled face and squashed nose brought a smile to his lips as the bulldog tried to poke her head through the cracks in the fence. Winston gave a raspy bark and Kaidan panicked. Winston was going to wake up Tanya! He frantically waved his hands as Winston let out another bark. He could see her entire body wriggling as he stepped off his deck. The backdoor of Shepard's house opened and she stormed out into the backyard. All the breath left Kaidan's lungs. She wore silky shorts and a strappy tank top. Those were some amazing legs. Kaidan shook himself out of the fantasy he had been having about those legs wrapped around his waist and chided himself.

“Shut your trap Winston.” Corinne hissed as Winston looked up at her owner. “Don't give me that look. You'll wake the whole damn neighborhood at this rate. Inside.” Corinne snapped her fingers and pointed at the door. Winston let out a pitiful whine, so pitiful it elicited a chuckle from Kaidan. “Quit your bitching. Inside.” The offended huff followed Winston inside the house.

Kaidan watched as she turned and finally saw him. A tense moment snapped between them as their eyes held. He could almost feel the current on his skin. Then she was gone as quickly as she appeared. He was treated to a great view of her legs and ass as she went back inside her home. He was definitely a leg man, and Shepard had a great pair of them. Kaidan sighed and went back inside. Paperwork to finish and then he had to do dishes, no time for fantasies involving his new neighbor.


	3. Chapter 3

The music blasted over the speakers inside the garage. Hard guitar and drums. Got the blood pumping as they worked on the different cars that came in. Locals were getting ahead of the tourist crowd and getting all the work done before it became a madhouse. Smart as hell. Shepard tossed the rag over her shoulder as she glared at the engine of the little van in front of her. It looked as if the person hadn't changed their oil in years, and she wasn't even going to touch on what she thought about the battery terminals. The belts looked worn and the brake pads were in dire need of replacing. She wrote down her thoughts on the little notebook. The owner wasn't going to be too happy but Shepard would be more than happy to inform them of what would happen if the issues were left on their own. A hand slammed down on her shoulder and she turned her head and glowered. She didn't appreciate being interrupted.

“What do you want Wrex?” She saw the mischief that lined his face. Her coworker wasn't exactly subtle. The big man grinned and slung his arm around her neck. Corinne squawked in protest as he tugged her up against his side. She rolled her eyes in anticipation of what he could possibly want.

“So, new guy bought old man Rhine's place eh?” Her eyes narrowed dangerously. They were green ice as she told him without words to tread carefully. He would tease her about the new neighbor, especially since he knew about the old feud between her and Rhine.

“And?”

“Got a cute kid.” Confusion replaced the ice as she looked around him at the door leading to the lobby. How could Wrex know that? Two and two finally clicked and she swore viciously. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

“Sonofabitch. They're here. Not. A. Word.” She held up a finger to his chin. He merely grinned and squeezed her in a rough affectionate gesture. She refused to give him any satisfaction in a grimace at how hard he hugged. The man had been a professional boxer back in his younger days. He hadn't lost any of his bulk and could be intimidating when he wanted. Which was rarely ever, most left him the hell alone from just looking at him. Corinne told him he'd gone soft, and they wound up in the ring to settle it. Wrex refused to admit he was soft around people, and hated being reminded of it.

“What would I say Shepard?” She glared and shook off his arm before she snatched the rag off her shoulder. Wrex turned to head back into the lobby and Shepard debated if the evil idea would be worth it. She decided against it, she had to remain professional in the shop. Instead, she turned back to the van and sighed. Its owner wasn't going to be happy. She put it all down on official paper and went out into the lobby where the owner was. 

“Have you finished with my van yet?” Corinne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She prayed for patience. One of _those_ customers today. Customer service wasn't her usual schtick but they had their usual tech out sick. So Corinne had to fill in. As unqualified as she was for customer service, the rest of her guys were slightly worse. She eyed the woman, from her angled bob hairstyle, down to her designer athletic gear. She knew the type. She just wished the type would leave her garage in peace. Mainly just leave _her_ alone.

“Yes ma'am. Just finished. We have a list of things that your van needs.” Shepard was cut off by the woman. Strike one, no one interrupted Shepard and got to keep a pleasant Shepard. Corinne despised being cut off by people, it officially put her in a foul mood. She was less likely to cut them a deal or throw in something for free.

“You just want to make money off of me. I just came in for an oil change.” She snapped as Shepard took a deep breath. Annoyance snapped in her mind but she pushed it back.

“We did your oil change. You need your brake pads replaced or they'll go out on you. How they haven't already is from sheer luck. Your battery terminals needed cleaning, so we did that on the house. I'd advise getting a full diagnostic run on your engine.” Corinne went on as if the woman hadn't snapped at her. She hated people but loved cars. She hated seeing someone disregard their vehicle like this woman did. A good model like that van would last for a good decade or more if taken care of.

“Whatever. I'll pay for the oil change and then I want my keys.” Corinne shrugged. Fine with her. “Excuse me? What kind of attitude is that?”

“Listen. You can pay now and avoid a headache or you can keep up the attitude and get a ban from the only reputable shop in twenty miles.” Shepard kept her eyes on soccer mom's. She had _had_ it with this witch's attitude. 

“I want your manager.” Corinne smirked at the demand. She lived for these types of things. Petty? Yes, but it filled her with a sick sense of pleasure to do what she was about to do.

“Now how did I know that was going to happen? Let's just get past the whole thing shall we?” Shepard reached behind her and pulled a picture off the wall. She shoved it in soccer mom's face and pointed to the picture and plaque. “Now what does that say?”

“Ugh. For your attitude you should give me the oil change free.” The woman was stubborn, but no one could out stubborn Corinne Wren Shepard.

“Not gonna happen. Pay up or you can have a nice talk with the local police force.” Shepard smiled brightly at the woman. She had a few friends on the force, the chief was her former commander in the military. That had been a surprise for both of them when they'd run into each other in the town.

“I'll be sure to leave a review about this on your website.” Shepard rolled her eyes. She had a few of those but local word of mouth overpowered online reviews. Tourists were more inclined to believe locals. If a business had a steady stream of regulars, a few negative reviews were overlooked.

“I'll be sure to include the security camera footage.” Shepard pointed up at the cameras. Soccer mom's face went bright red but she handed over her card. “Oh and for the trouble. The battery terminal cleaning? No longer on the house.” Shepard gave her a bright smile as she ran the card. Another technician brought the car around and double checked to make sure nothing was out of place. They knew the type quite well. Soccer mom snatched her credit card back and Shepard waved to her back. “Have a good day.” 

Corinne snorted as the door slammed behind her. She leaned one hand on the counter and smirked as the technician came in after getting an earful. “Jesus Shepard. What'd you do to pi-tick her off?” The technician had seen little Tanya who was playing in the kid's area. Shepard was glad she decided to have a small waiting area for the kids, with a wall blocking out sound. Though the technician was trying to be professional for other customers, who all chuckled at seeing Shepard's small victory.

“Typical entitled customer. Got angry I suggested basic maintenance. Which of course means I'm trying to extort them.” He shook his head and headed back to the shop through the thick wooden door behind Corinne. Shepard replaced the picture of herself with the plaque that read ‘Owner’ on the wall. One thing she definitely liked about running her own business. She was able to tell jerks to bugger off. 

Kaidan came out of the waiting room and seemed surprised to see her. He was wearing a dark blue button up with his sleeves rolled up along with black slacks. Her blood warmed at seeing how he filled out the shirt. The man made business casual look sexy. He had scruff on his cheeks, almost as if he forgot to shave that morning. Her fingers itched to touch. She busied herself with the shop rag to keep from giving in. She had to remind herself he was taken. A raspy grunt stopped him before he spoke again. Kaidan bent and looked under the counter. A wide grin broke over his face as he saw Winston lying there in a pink dog bed. Shepard's heart raced at how the smile lit up his face. She wanted to take a bite but knew she couldn't. Damn her body. Frustration always put her in a pissy mood.

“Pink?” He looked up at Shepard. She shrugged. It had been Wrex's idea. Princess was embroidered on the side of the dog bed in sparkly gold thread.

“Makes her feel pretty.” Corinne smiled back as Winston pulled herself up and lumbered over to Kaidan's feet. He bent and scratched Winston's head, chuckling as her tongue lolled out in pleasure. “What brings you in today?”

“My car was making a strange clank sound when we would idle. Figured I would bring it to the professionals.” Shepard nodded. She'd noticed the sound as well, though the opportunity to talk with him about it hadn't come up.

“Maybe your belts. Could be a lot of things. We'll get a diagnostic run and take a look. It'll be a few hours in that case.” Kaidan nodded.

“Figured. But if it's needed, it's needed.” He finished scratching Winston's ears and straightened. Winston saw Tanya sitting in the lobby, working on a coloring book. Her entire body wriggled from excitement.

“I don't think so. You're not allowed in the kid's area.” Corinne reminded her. Winston snorted and Corinne narrowed her eyes. “No.” Winston whined and backed up until she sat on Shepard's boot. Kaidan had to bite the inside of his cheek to not laugh out loud. Winston had so much attitude for such a small dog.

“How about if I bring Tanya out here?” Corinne shook her head.

“Probably not the best idea. The guys are good about watching their language but not always. It's why we set up the waiting area. To help protect innocent ears.” Corinne explained. Winston stared up at her with sad eyes but she wasn't giving in. “No.” She let out a whine that ended with a garbled bark. Corinne shook her head and Winston huffed.

“For a few minutes?” Damn, two against one. They played dirty. Shepard glared at the wall. Damn her weakness. She sighed and ran a hand over her hair. Wrex would never let her live it down if he found out about this.

“For a few minutes. But Tanya has to come out here. We try to keep in mind those who have allergies. So Winston isn't allowed in the enclosed waiting area.” Kaidan looked surprised and she narrowed her eyes. 

“That's really rare. But then, I'm not used to seeing pets in the workplace.” Kaidan scratched the back of his neck as he motioned for Tanya to come out.

“Perks of owning the place.” That got his attention. They watched as Tanya came out, her hair already falling out of the messy ponytail. Kaidan hadn't quite mastered hairstyling yet, but he was trying. She grinned wide as she saw Corinne and waved to her.

“Shepard!” Suddenly her eyes lit on Winston. The sheer joy on her face made it all worth it for Shepard. “Winston!!” The girl ran over to the dog and proceeded to giggle as she got doggy kisses. Kaidan shook his head at the display. Definitely a bath in her future for sure.

The door opened and Wrex stepped through. “Shepard. That new car.” He paused as he saw his boss leaning on the counter and the little girl hugging Winston. He quickly put two and two together. Shepard sent him a warning glance over her shoulder but he grinned. He lived for getting a rise out of her and knew she couldn't resist kids. “Looks like it'll take a little longer. Hey, can you go and pick us up some lunch?” 

“Wrex. I swear I will hurt you.” Shepard hissed as she stepped away from Kaidan and Tanya. Wrex merely smirked at her. She knew what he was up to, and it wasn't going to work damn it.

“Are you denying us lunch boss?” He raised his voice and Shepard clenched her jaw.

“You are a dickhead.” He grinned at the petulant tone. He had her trapped in the corner. Now to go in for the kill.

“Duly noted.” He leaned to the side and grinned at Kaidan. “We'll have your car ready at around 3. Mary's having a lunch special today.” Corinne stepped on his boot but his face didn't change a fraction. Her green eyes promised payback but it would be so worth it.

Tanya's head snapped up. “The pirate place!?” Wrex, sensing an ally, nodded solemnly. Kaidan hadn't wanted to take Tanya there until he had a chance to look it over. He held up his hand to interrupt anything further. It was as if he was invisible.

“Yep. Mary's got a great story about her place. Rumor has it has buried treasure underneath it.” Tanya's face lit up and she turned to Kaidan. The perfect lure for an inquisitive child with a vivid imagination.

“Please Uncle Kaidan! Can we go?” She tugged on his sleeve as he tried to figure out how to say no that wouldn't result in tears. 

Shepard was stunned. Uncle? She had thought Tanya was his daughter and he had an ex out there. This didn't immediately clear up the murk, but it didn't make her want to put up walls. If anything being friends with her new neighbor would be a benefit. She smiled at Kaidan's obvious reluctance. Time to turn the screws. Lunch would be a good start. Her blood hummed in anticipation.

“It's not scary. Mary's Marauder is for kids and families.” She leaned against the counter as she spoke. Kaidan sighed as he gave up. Three against one.

“Alright. We can go eat there.” Tanya cheered as her uncle gave in. Wrex grinned and looked over at Shepard. She narrowed her eyes in warning at him. She had decided to at least test the waters, but that wouldn't be today. Tanya looked up at Shepard.

“Would you like to come with us Shepard?” Tanya held up her hand in invitation and Corinne found out why Kaidan had a hard time saying no to that face. Wrex grinned. He knew his boss was sunk. Corinne Shepard may not have wanted her own kids but she was genuinely good with them.

“Yeah. The boys and I will be okay for lunch. Go ahead Shep.” Shepard glared at him. She grumbled in her head but in the end, she couldn't say no to those eyes. 

“Give me a minute to change. I'll walk with you.” Tanya cheered. Wrex walked away and Kaidan stepped up to the counter.

“You don't have to join us if you don't want to.” Tanya's lip wobbled and Shepard shook her head. Whatever the circumstances that brought Tanya into his life, they couldn't have been happy. Damned if she'd make a seven year old cry. Her techs would never let her live it down. Especially Wrex. Her own conscience wouldn't let her live it down.

“Nah. It's fine. I was going to head to lunch after dealing with the soccer mom from…” She trailed off with a cough as she saw how interested Tanya was. “From out of town.” Kaidan laughed silently at her as he knew what she was going to say. “Give me a second.” Shepard stepped around the counter and into her office.

She came back out in her usual attire. An athletic shirt that had a band logo on it along with her favorite jeans. “Ready?”

“Let's go!” Tanya grabbed Kaidan's hand and off they went.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaidan listened with half an ear as Tanya rambled on about their adventures so far in the little town. Unlike him, Shepard was paying rapt attention to Tanya. She seemed genuinely interested in hearing them instead of the usual distracted adult head nod. He studied Shepard's face as she kept up with Tanya's story. He wouldn't pin her as a classical beauty. She had an earthiness about her that pulled to him. He didn't think of Venus when he saw her, she wasn't an Aphrodite. He saw Athena, with that drive and inner fire. It was a dangerous mix. He reminded himself that he shouldn't find his neighbor this attractive. He didn't have time for casual flirting let alone anything deeper than that. Not when he was still getting his bearings after moving so suddenly. And there was Tanya to consider.

He _was_ surprised to see how good Corinne was with Tanya. She seemed to be a natural interacting with his niece. He reminded himself that judging a book by its cover was a bad idea. He turned as she laughed at something Tanya said and it was like a punch to his gut. Kaidan flushed and ran a hand through his hair. He shouldn't be thinking about that laugh in his bedroom with his niece standing right beside them. Kaidan sighed and chimed in a few times.

“You like Aviators too? I'm surprised.” Corinne grinned as he tried to cover up his blunder.

“I do. I like a lot of their newer stuff. I'm not _all_ heavy metal.” Corinne held up her fingers in a comical gesture. “Maybe ninety-five percent heavy metal.” Tanya giggled and told Shepard what music she liked. “Well, if you like pop then you're in for a treat.”

“Really? Why?” Tanya switched to holding Corinne's hand as they rounded the corner.

“The last week of the summer the town holds a really big festival. They call it Crabageddon. It's one of the biggest festivals in the southeast. Tons of bands and local talent come out and play. Seafood vendors are all over the place.” Kaidan thought it sounded nice if a little cheesy. “And best of all, it comes with a carnival.”

“Can we go Uncle Kaidan!? Please?” He tried to put on his best stern face.

“Yeah, please Uncle Kaidan?” Shepard grinned and Kaidan froze. Did her voice drop an octave or was it his imagination? Her voice did a number on his libido normally, but that husky note? He coughed to cover up how it affected him, and discreetly shifted his slacks. Tanya was looking at him with pleading eyes.

“We'll see. Gram and Pop are visiting that week remember?” Tanya nodded and turned back to Shepard to regale her with tales about her grandparents. Then she asked about Shepard's grandparents.

“My grandparents? Well, only my grandma is still around. She lives in Atlanta. My parents travel the world since I'm pretty sure my Dad will never leave the military.” Shepard grinned as Tanya giggled. “Nana comes down for Crabageddon. So you may get to see her.”

“I hope so! She sounds so cool!” Corinne grinned as she thought about her grandmother. Wren Shepard, her namesake, was eighty-four and still rode her Harley every weekend. No doubt she'd get a kick out of Tanya.

“She really is. I have to ask her what color her hair is this season.” Tanya tilted her head in confusion as they waited at the light. “Nana likes to color her hair every season. In spring it was a bubblegum pink. Summer usually brings out the neon colors.” Tanya laughed and talked about her old best friend's mom.

“Cassie's mom always had red hair. Uncle Kaidan said it wasn't natural but he wouldn't tell me how he knew.” Corinne arched an eyebrow as they crossed the sidewalk.

“Gee Uncle Kaidan. Just how _did_ you know?” Kaidan rolled his eyes heavenward for patience at the emphasis in her voice.

“She forgot to touch up her roots.” He smirked at Corinne's silence. “I grew up in a house full of women. I knew more than most boys my age did about makeup, hair dye, and tons of other things a ten year old boy didn't want to know.” Shepard laughed as Tanya giggled.

“And here we are!” Shepard swept her arm towards the restaurant. The building looked like a tavern straight out of an old Hollywood golden age pirate movie. Aged wood that looked as if it was slapped together haphazardly. Complete with dings and holes that were as big as his fist in some places. A sign hung over the porch that read “Mary's Marauder” in blood red lettering against a white background. A skull and crossbones next to the words completed the look. Pirate paraphernalia scattered across the porch. From a spyglass to a game of checkers set up on a barrel. Kaidan smiled at the charm it had. Tanya was fascinated by the skull and crossbones flag stretched across the window.

“Come on in.” Corinne held open the door for Tanya. She jerked her head as he leaned in to hold the door for her to go in. The surprise on her face unsettled him. The gesture was automatic for him, manners had been ruthlessly drilled into his head. Yet, Shepard practically jumped away. Did no one do things like that for her? He was surprised to find himself wanting to know the answer. He followed behind Shepard, taking a moment to appreciate the way her jeans fit her curves. He swore off dating but that didn't mean he couldn't look.

“Welcome.” The standard greeting was cut short when the teenage hostess saw Shepard. “Shepard! Hey! We haven't seen you in awhile!” She came out from behind the stand and paused when she saw Tanya. “Well hello there. Are you here to find the buried treasure?” Tanya's eyes widened and she glanced up at Shepard before looking at the hostess.

“Is there really a buried treasure?” The hostess grinned and nodded. She straightened and showed Tanya the map on the wall.

“Rumor has it Mary's ancestors commandeered a merchant ship just off the coast. They got caught up in a storm and were stranded here. Captain buried his treasure, made this map, and the crew settled down.” Tanya's eyes watched in fascination as the hostess pointed to the different areas on the map.

“They sure did. Great-great-grandpa helped establish this little old town.” Mary came into the room, pirate costume on complete with a parrot on her shoulder. “None of the family ever found his treasure but it's more or less an urban legend now.” Mary grinned as her parrot squawked on her shoulder.

Tanya shrank back a bit to grab Kaidan's hand. Corinne stepped forward to Mary and held out her arm. The parrot stepped easily onto Shepard's outstretched arm. “I don't have your favorite today Cap. I wasn't expecting to visit.”

“Barnacles.” Tanya giggled as the parrot responded. She wasn't quite brave enough to reach out and touch but the parrot seemed okay if Shepard liked it.

“And who is this lovely?” Mary looked around Corinne and smiled warmly at Tanya. Kaidan extended his free hand to Mary.

“We just moved into town.”

“Ah, so you're the one who bought old man Rhine's place?” She grinned at the confusion on his face. “Small towns. You should ask your neighbor here about her feud with the old man sometime.” Mary jerked her thumb towards Corinne who was scratching Cap on his head. His favorite spot.

“What's a feud?” Tanya looked up at Kaidan.

“I'll tell you after lunch okay?” That satisfied her and Mary got them situated at a small table near the windows. She took Cap back and let their waiter handle them.

“So, a feud huh?” Shepard sighed and nodded.

“The old man wasn't exactly anyone's best friend. I'm sure he wasn't as bad to others as he was to me.” Corinne thanked the server as he handed her the water. Tanya was thrilled with her cup that had a clip on parrot charm. “I don't know what I did to make him center all that cranky at me, but here we are.” Corinne gave a few stories to Kaidan who chuckled at them. Like the time Rhine had decided that Shepard was part of a motorcycle gang and called the police on her. It didn't go so well for Rhine since Corinne knew most of the force.

“In the end, he realized I wasn't going anywhere. Right before he moved I suppose he gave me as much an apology as I'd ever get. He brought his car into the shop. And seemed surprised when the techs did a good job.” Corinne grinned as Tanya colored on her map.

“Huh. We had a neighbor like that in Vancouver.”

“So that's where the accent comes from.” Shepard grinned as he rolled his eyes heavenward.

“But Shepard, we don't have accents. You do.” Tanya explained patiently. Shepard laughed and turned to Tanya.

“To me, you have the accent. I'm used to Southern drawls. You're not used to our way of talking, so I sound like the one with the accent.” Tanya accepted the explanation and went back to her drawing.

“Your neighbor?” Corinne prompted and Kaidan finished the story about his neighbor. The food came out soon after and conversation was sparse as Tanya chattered about how she loved the restaurant.

The conversation flowed nicely. While their taste in music was as opposite as could be, Shepard found she and Kaidan had a lot in common. Surprised the hell out of her.

“The local tech club at the high school does a film festival in our local park. One night for the kids and the next night for the adults. I think this year they got their hands on the newest Disney and Pixar movie.” Tanya perked up and chewed her bottom lip. “What's on your mind?”

“Have you been to Disney World?” Corinne grinned at the girl. She shook her head.

“Nope. We're only a five hour drive from Orlando but I've never been.” Tanya's jaw dropped and she bounced in excitement.

“Me neither! But Uncle Kaidan says we might go next summer! If I stay good in school.” Shepard chuckled at the animated girl.

“You will have a ton of fun I'm sure.” Shepard saw the subtle grimace in Kaidan's face and didn't envy him at all. Tons of screaming kids inside a park, long lines, hot and humid weather, not to mention unpredictable, and how expensive it was. “I dunno about Uncle Kaidan.” Shepard chuckled as their checks were brought out.

“I can get it Shepard.” She snatched her check up and away from his fingers.

“I pay my own way. Just one of those things with me.” He nodded. He could read between the lines. Something in her past. Well, it wasn't a huge issue for him. They headed back to the shop.

“Corinne!” Shepard grumbled before she turned. Only a few people called her by her first name, most just used Shepard. One of the few was the owner of the local HOA in her neighborhood. She and old man Rhine were the stubborn two who refused to join it. Which annoyed the hell out of the woman. “Is this our new neighbor?”

Tanya shifted behind Kaidan. She clutched at his hand as her face shuttered closed. Corinne felt a pinprick of worry. She'd yet to see the girl with that look on her face. Kaidan also noted it and faced the woman. “Yes. We just moved in a few days ago. My name is Kaidan Alenko.” He shook her hand briefly and felt like he was a piece of meat on the butcher block.

“Have you decided if you want to join our HOA? I would highly recommend it.” She purred as Corinne rolled her eyes towards the sky. “Corinne here hasn't signed with us, but I'm not giving up hope yet.”

“You should. I was there before your little association and I'm not going to sign any contract. I like to make my own decisions about my house.” Her voice was civil with just a touch of coolness to it.

“You keep saying that. I will just keep telling you all the benefits to our HOA.” Shepard prayed for patience. One of these days she was going to paint her entire house bubblegum pink just to piss the HOA off.

“Oh look. A message from my shop. Your car is ready.” Shepard told Kaidan. Relief swept through him at the excuse.

“Going already? That's fine. I'll drop by one night this week and we can talk.” She waved to them as they headed off. Kaidan waited until they were back at the shop to speak. Tanya had gone to the bathroom.

“Is she always like that?”

“Like what? Mercenary?” Kaidan nodded. “Oh yeah. Careful with her. As much as Rhine and I disliked each other we _hated_ her and the HOA. You can make your own decision but just keep your eyes open when dealing with her.” Shepard picked up the clipboard with Kaidan's car info on it.

“Back to business already Shepard?” She gave him a lopsided smile before she gave him the quote for the repairs. “Ouch my wallet.”

“Told you it was pricey. We did a diagnostic free. The only things you really _need_ to address are the circled ones. The others are bothersome but won't shut your car down if they're not immediately done.”

“An honest mechanic.” Shepard snorted. “Sorry. Bad joke.”

“Nah, I know shops like that. I run my shop honestly.” She waved it off and watched as he studied the notes carefully. Winston snored from her dog bed and startled her. She laughed and knelt down to scratch Winston's head. “Good morning princess.” The answering snort was her reply.

“We can schedule the rest later. What can be done today?” Kaidan asked and they discussed the repairs until Tanya came back in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Check out my Tumblr for updates regarding hiatus status and other stuff relating to these two dorks.

A few weeks passed by and the town prepared for the influx of tourists. The town wasn't nearly as quiet as it usually was in the off season. Shepard poked her head out the front door as Winston barked her head off. “Shut up you fiend!! You'll wake the bloody neighborhood again!! Don't make me toss you in the backyard!” Laughter had her head turning and she saw Kaidan and Tanya at the gate. She froze as she realized they'd heard everything. The sight of her neighbor in those shorts had her pulse scrambling. He wore loose swimming trunks and a shirt that should be outlawed with the way it clung to his chest. Damn it, she _really_ needed to get laid.

“Will we be banished to the backyard too?” Shepard wrinkled her nose at his humor. Winston was going nuts as she spied her best friend. Kaidan reached in and unlocked the gate. Shepard had given Tanya permission to come over and play with Winston when she was home.

“Haha, very funny. If you complain as much as she does, then yeah. To the backyard.” She leaned against the doorframe and smiled as Tanya began to toss the ball for Winston. “What brings you two to my yard this fine morning? It is morning isn't it?” A note of panic threaded through her voice. She normally didn't let time slip away from her like that.

“It is. You're safe. Tanya wanted to invite you to the beach.” She chuckled as she saw the neon pink swimsuit straps peeking out from Tanya's shirt. She wondered how long it would take Tanya to get Uncle Kaidan to take her to the beach. “If you don't have anything else to do.”

“Not really. Not until this evening anyway.” Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. She rolled it to ease the soreness. She saw the unspoken question in his eyes and she grinned. Curiosity killed the cat. “I go to the gym for classes.”

“I didn't. I mean.” Kaidan sighed as he got his words under control. “What you do in your free time is your business. But I didn't know there was a gym in town.”

“Yeah. Wrex owns it.” Kaidan held up a finger as he did some mental math. Corinne laughed. “Yeah. He works for me. I work for him too. I teach self defense classes in the evenings. Just on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Wrex only works a couple of days with me in exchange.” Shepard shrugged. “But I don't mind going to the beach. It's been awhile. You three can come in while I get changed.” Kaidan swallowed nervously but he followed Tanya and Winston as they clambered into the house. Winston instantly plopped her butt in a large dark green dog bed by the living room, tongue lolling out in bliss.

Shepard headed upstairs, which left him some time to look around. He wouldn't snoop but the pictures on the wall caught his attention. Anything to distract him from thinking about Shepard changing upstairs. The pictures caught Tanya's attention too. “Look Uncle Kaidan. It's Shepard. She's wearing the same uniform you used to wear.” Kaidan glanced down and was surprised. They'd both been in the Army at the same time. He recognized the man standing next to her. Colonel David Anderson had retired a year before Kaidan got custody of Tanya. It was shocking to see they shared a similar mentor. There were pictures of what looked like fights with Shepard in them, and a few of her holding up a trophy belt. In those she was bloody, bruised, but the triumphant smile on her face sent a burst of heat in his belly.

“Tanya, we look with our eyes not our hands.” Tanya guiltily put the picture back on the desk. She mumbled out an apology as Shepard came back downstairs. He turned to greet her and just stared. It was the first time he saw her in something other than jeans and a band tshirt or her coveralls at the shop. Shepard wore cut off shorts that ended at mid thigh, and he saw the tattoo peeking out of the waistband. Swirls of emerald green and sapphire blue, in the shape of _sharks_? Her sleeve tattoo was in proud display, he saw the sea theme going through it and smiled at the whimsical nature of it. She wore a plain blue tank with her swimsuit underneath. The thin black straps tied behind her neck, and his mouth went dry. He struggled to get something out when his niece came to his rescue.

“Shepard! You have so many cool pictures!” Corinne grinned at Tanya as she talked in rapid fire concession about all the pictures. She stood next to the girl as she pointed to the pictures.

“Yeah. That was my first fight.” Tanya furrowed her brows and gave Shepard her best disappointed face. Amusement had Shepard's lips twitching. So serious.

“You're not supposed to fight Shepard. It's not very nice.” Kaidan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. At least she was getting that part of his lessons. Shepard found it amusing as she chuckled. It was a new thing to get a lecture from a seven year old.

“Not a regular fight Tanya. I compete in MMA fights in the Southeast. It's like a martial arts tournament.” Tanya gave her a sideways glance and it took everything in Corinne not to burst out laughing. The seven year old had massive side eye, it was impressive.

“Okay. If you say so.” Tanya told her in the slow patronizing tone adults would use. Kaidan ruffled her hair and she swatted at his hand. “Uncle Kaidan!”

“Come on. It's time to head to the beach.” Tanya grinned and lead the way. Shepard made sure to lock her door before they headed down the path. The conversation flowed easily between them. Mostly local events and how things were progressing for school. Tanya stayed in front of them with Winston at her side. Shepard's hand brushed his and she felt the urge to take it. Holding hands was so cheesy but she found it was something she really wanted to do. Instead she tugged at the bottom of her shirt.

She'd given it a lot of thought. Her conundrum was, how do you go about asking a single parent out on a date? She really wanted to get to know her neighbor, but she knew Tanya came first. Shepard didn't even have his phone number. She sighed and watched Tanya skipped alongside Winston. Corinne grinned at the picture and she took out her phone to snap the photo. Kaidan leaned over and laughed as she showed him the picture.

“That's a good one. Can you send it to my phone?”

“Sure. What's your number?” Corinne typed in the number and sent him the photo. Issue number one solved. She saved his number in her phone before putting it away. The path opened up onto a sandy shore that ended in murky blue water. “Ah the good ol’ Atlantic.” Shepard laughed as Kaidan stared at her. “Sorry. It's a joke in my family.”

“Can we build a sandcastle Shepard?” Tanya tugged at her hand.

“Of course. And it will be the best sandcastle ever.” Tanya cheered as they set down their bags. Winston began digging and kicking sand everywhere. They moved their location and left Winston in peace. Shepard set her bag down and reached for the hem of her tank. She pulled it off her head and heard Tanya's gasp. Corinne tucked the shirt in the bag and jumped when cool little fingers touched her stomach. She knew what the girl was touching and felt a smile tug her lips. The scar was jagged and dotted along where the sharks circled. It had been almost ten years since the attack. Still brought flashes of gnashing teeth and milky white eyes on occasion, and it wasn't something a seven year old should hear about on a beach day.

“Did it hurt?” Shepard nodded solemnly as Tanya touched her scar. It was barely visible through her tattoo. Which had been the reason Corinne chose the design, it hid the scars.

“A bit.” Shepard ruffled Tanya's hair as that little nose wrinkled in thought.

“How did you get it?”

“Tanya.” She snatched her fingers back at Kaidan's sharp tone. Corinne shook her head and sat on the towel. She patted the spot in front of her and Tanya sat there. Shepard braided Tanya's long hair into a simple and tight French braid. So it wouldn't get in the way while they played in the water.

“It's fine. Though, it's often best to make sure someone is okay with their body being touched first okay?” Tanya nodded and sniffled. “I'm not mad sweetheart. I can hardly stay mad at you, but my scar isn't a good memory.” Tanya nodded.

“Okay Shepard.” She sounded so sincere it almost broke Corinne's heart.

“Good. I don't mind sharing what happened, but it's better left for another day okay?” Tanya nodded and wriggled to get out of her shirt. Shepard grabbed the edge and tugged it off for her. “Besides. Once we get that sunscreen on you we'll be building the biggest and best sandcastle ever.” Tanya nodded and grinned as Kaidan held out the sunscreen.

Tanya glanced back at Shepard once she got her sunscreen on. “I can put your sunscreen on Shepard!” Corinne chuckled and turned so she could try. “Ah, this is hard. Uncle Kaidan!” Shepard's breath froze in her chest as she felt him behind her. She hoped he couldn't see how it affected her, her pulse jackhammered in her veins. The lotion was cool as he spread it over her back. She jumped at the touch and prayed he assumed it was from the temperature. Not from his fingers. Warmth tightened in her belly as his hands spread the sunscreen on her lower back. In her mind his hands kept going. Heat curled, slow and tight, between her legs and she forced herself to not think about it.

“There you go Shepard.” Want was a nasty emotion sometimes. It curled into a ball in her chest. She wanted to tilt her face back and pull him down. She bet he was an amazing kisser. Damn it.

“Thanks.” Her voice was rough with the need churning in her blood. She saw an answering light in his eyes but Tanya and Winston interrupted.

“Come on Shepard!” Corinne took her hand and followed along. Grateful for the interruption. She knelt in the sand and helped shape it with Tanya.

“Oh. I should mention. Winston has one nasty particular habit.” Corinne laughed as the bulldog attacked the castle with vigor. “Oh no! We need to shore up our defenses!” Tanya's eyes sparkled as she caught on to the energy.

“Winston is a dragon! Oh no!! She's gonna get the princess!” Shepard laughed at Tanya's enthusiasm. The little girl spun around and grabbed a stick to brandish as a sword.

“Who is the princess? You?” Tanya shook her head.

“I'm the knight that's gonna save the princess! _You're_ the princess Shepard!” Corinne blinked but rolled with it. First time she'd been nominated for the princess role.

“Oh help me brave knight.” Corinne held her hand to her forehead as Winston snuffled against her other hand. “The dragon is taking me away!”

“Oh no! I need help!” Tanya turned to see Kaidan sitting back reading a book while they played. “Uncle Kaidan!” Tanya rushed over and he set the book down.

“Yes?”

“The dragon is kidnapping the princess! I need you!” Kaidan chuckled and stood to follow Tanya.

“Who is the princess?”

“Shepard is! Winston is the dragon that's going to eat her if we don't stop her!” Kaidan looked over at Winston who was flopped on her back getting bellyrubs from the kidnapped princess.

“Yes, such a fearsome foe. What would you like me to do?” Kaidan asked. Tanya's face grew serious.

“I'm gonna distract the dragon. You rescue the princess.” Kaidan nodded as Tanya whispered. “Okay!” She turned and held up the treat. Winston perked up as she smelled the jerky.

“The fearless knight is so brave! Help me lady knight.” Shepard grinned as she saw Winston amble over to Tanya after righting herself.

“Now Uncle Kaidan!” Tanya told him as Winston plopped her butt in front of Tanya. Kaidan went over to Shepard and scooped her up.

“What the!? Put me down!” Shepard pushed at his shoulder as he grinned. She even watched her language. He was sure if Tanya hadn't been there, Shepard would have added some lovely expletives. Tanya watched in amazement.

“Wow!! You're so strong Uncle Kaidan!!” Corinne glared up at Kaidan's smug face. “You rescued the princess!!” Tanya grinned at them.

“So I did.” He grinned at Tanya before turning to face Corinne's furious face. “And as the rescuer, I deserve a reward.” Shepard narrowed her eyes in suspicion, even as heat simmered low in her belly. He held her like she weighed nothing. Which was bull, she knew exactly what she weighed. The fact he could hold her like this shouldn't turn her on, but then again when had her body ever listened to reason?

“That's true!” Tanya smiled up at Kaidan. “The princess gives the prince a kiss.” She paused. “But that's gross.”

“Depends on who you ask.” Shepard glanced at Kaidan and her heart skipped. He whispered so Tanya wouldn't hear and realized he spoke out loud. Their eyes met and Shepard felt a tingling sensation, as if a current ran over her body. His eyes dropped to her lips for a fraction of a second before Tanya broke the charged air.

“Pizza!” Shepard blinked as the heated tension fizzled out between them.

“Pizza?” Corinne glanced down at Tanya. Then, as if realizing she was still being held, she pushed at Kaidan's arm. “Put me down.”

“Shepard, you're supposed to say please.” Corinne's nose wrinkled at the etiquette lesson.

“Please put me down.” Kaidan chuckled and set her down. Her body slid against his when he set her on her feet. She took a step back as Tanya held up her hand.

“Right! Pizza!” Shepard smiled as she watched Tanya explain the rules. “Kisses are gross. Pizza is good! So for rescuing you. Uncle Kaidan and I want pizza!” Tanya grinned at Shepard.

“Cunning. I like your tactics brat.” The name was said without heat. Affection threaded her tone as she ruffled Tanya's hair. “Fine. I'll treat my rescuers to some pizza. And how about a movie?”

“Can we watch Princess and the Frog!?” Kaidan groaned at the mention of the movie. Corinne laughed at the victorious shout from Tanya.

“I take it that this is a favorite?”

“We've watched it thirty-three times.” Shepard covered her mouth at the pained expression on his face.

“Tiana is my favorite princess!” Shepard smiled and nodded.

“It just so happens I have that movie in my house.” Tanya's eyes widened as Kaidan arched an eyebrow. “What? I, too, am a Disney princess fan.” Shepard grinned as Tanya cheered.

“Who's your favorite?” Shepard grinned as she knelt in front of Tanya.

“My favorite classic is Beauty and the Beast. Since Disney owns Star Wars now, my absolute favorite is Princess Leia.” Corinne tapped Tanya's nose.

“Who's Princess Leia?” Tanya paused as Shepard let out a shocked gasp. Kaidan interrupted.

“She's seven. Maybe in a couple more years.” Corinne nodded sagely.

“You have excellent taste in princesses Tanya. I think this princess can arrange for pizza and a movie.” Shepard grinned as Tanya cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

“You don't have to do this Shepard.” Kaidan told her as they met back up at Corinne's house after getting cleaned up from the beach. Tanya went ahead of them into the living room and settled down on the couch, as if she'd lived there her entire life. They'd changed into more comfortable clothes for pizza and a movie. As Corinne suggested since sand plus Disney never mixed well.

“I know. I want to do it. Tanya's such a spitfire. It's hard not to like her.” Corinne grinned as the girl had on frayed shorts, a Tiana shirt, and her light up shoes. Her brown hair was still pulled back in the braid from earlier. Winston stretched out on the chair, snoring away. Not even the lure of her best friend could pull her from sleep. “And I've always got a frozen pizza stashed away.”

“Thank you again.” Shepard waved it off. This was a chance to get to know him better too, so it wasn't as if she was doing this completely out of the good of her heart.

“If it ever becomes a burden, I'll let you know.” He couldn't argue with that. He sat beside Tanya as she reached for some popcorn in the big bowl on the coffee table.

“Don't you have gym class?” Kaidan's head jerked up as he remembered what she mentioned earlier.

“Nah. Wrex texted me. The gym's being fumigated today. They closed it down.” The guys had been pissed about it. They'd been looking forward to their weekly match. The gym had a tie that needed breaking and Wrex would soon be getting Grunt ready for his first fight.

“Fumigated? What's that?” Tanya looked up at Shepard.

“They're spraying for bugs. Helps keep the bugs out of the gym.” Shepard smiled as she settled in on Tanya's other side. A raspy snort got their attention. Winston rolled out of bed and waddled over to them. Winston sat at their feet, hoping for dropped food. Shepard picked up the remote and started the movie. She'd prepared ahead of time and downloaded it.

“Talking frogs!!” Shepard could do a decent imitation of the Louisiana accent which set Tanya off. Tanya giggled as the frogs hopped across the bayou along with the alligator and firefly. Kaidan smiled down at his niece as she carried on a running commentary or when she sang along to the songs. He was surprised when Shepard joined her in song, both as off key as they could get. Corinne grinned as Tanya announced she was going to own a restaurant one day. Corinne had no doubt she could do it.

“I'm sure you can do whatever you set your mind to.” Shepard assured her. Her arm rested on top of the cushions of the couch. Kaidan's arm was just behind hers, on the back of the couch. Heat prickled her skin at how close he was. Her fingers itched to run over the muscles there. She'd noticed, oh how had she noticed, his sculpted build when he had pulled off his shirt at the beach. This was one of the first times she'd felt such instant attraction to someone. A small heated thought here or there but nothing like this. She wanted to lean over and pull him in for a scorching kiss. Just to bite down on that bottom lip and pull him on top of her. Instead, she focused on the movie and Tanya. Corinne glanced down ten minutes later and smiled. It had gotten quieter and quieter. Tanya had leaned against Kaidan's chest with her eyes closed and breathing even and deep.

“Someone was tired huh?” Shepard whispered as Kaidan nodded. After rescuing the princess, Shepard and Tanya had been non stop playing on the beach. It had made him tired just watching them. He was grateful to Shepard. Tanya was fighting her bedtime at night now, but he had a guess she wouldn't be arguing for staying up later.

“Looks like it. I'll take her home.” Kaidan murmured. He shifted to grab Tanya but she mumbled in her sleep. He froze and she settled down. Her hand twisted in his shirt as she curled up on the couch between them.

“Best wait until she's deep asleep.” Kaidan sighed and nodded. He didn't want to wake her up, she'd be a nightmare to get back in bed. He leaned back against the couch cushions. Tanya moved until her head was in Kaidan's lap. “Poor thing. So worn out.” Shepard smiled down at Tanya before she looked at Kaidan. She froze at the look in his eyes. Her lips trembled open at the heat that simmered there. He leaned in closer and her heart thudded in her ears. Heat tangled in a knot in her belly.

“Can I kiss you Shepard?” A heated shiver went down her spine. Need burned in her belly as she nodded.

“Yes. Please.” She breathed a tiny sigh as his lips fitted over hers. The barest of pressure. Heat tightened into a delicious ball in her chest as her eyes closed to focus on the sensations. His stubble scratching her chin, the spicy bite of his cologne mingled together with the electrified buzz between them in a devastating assault to her good sense. He brought one hand up to cup the back of her neck. His fingers tangled in the hair at the base of her neck sending shivers down her back.

Kaidan angled his head to slant his lips across hers in a deeper kiss. Shepard breathed as she grabbed onto his shirt like a lifeline. His other hand cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. She wanted to curl up against his chest, she wanted to pull him down on top of her. The rest of the world muted around them as she focused on the feel of his lips against hers.

Tanya shifted between them and brought reality crashing down on them. Kaidan pulled back, struggling to get his breathing under control. Shepard took a few deep breaths to calm her pulse. Her eyes met his in a poignant glance.

“Shepard.” He cleared his throat as she shivered at the husky note. “I.” Corinne lifted a finger to his lips and shook her head.

“If you're going to apologize for that kiss, please don't insult me that way. I'm a big girl and can say no if I want to.” He nodded and pressed a kiss to the finger against his lips. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and fought the groan that wanted to rise up.

“Shepard. I want to…” Kaidan paused as Tanya's eyes blinked slowly. She sat up and looked around in confusion.

“Did I fall asleep?” She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“You did. Let's get you home and into bed.” Tanya yawned as the credits rolled over the screen. Kaidan stood with Tanya in his arms. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, struggling to stay awake. Corinne walked them to the door. The picture tugged at her heart strings. Tall, well built man treating the child like stained glass.

“Sweet dreams Tanya.” Shepard smiled at her as the girl grumbled about not being tired. She chuckled even as Tanya turned and buried her nose in Kaidan's shoulder. Her hair had come loose from the braid and hung limply around her shoulders as her breathing evened out again.

“Shepard. We still need to talk.” Corinne flushed and nodded. They did. While Shepard wanted to get to know him on a more intimate level, she would not want to do anything that would hurt Tanya. If things went forward, they'd have to set up some airtight, clear boundaries. She watched as they walked back to their home. Winston sat by her feet and looked up as Corinne looked down.

“I'm good and sunk huh Winston?” Winston gave a soft, raspy bark in answer. “Man…” She scrubbed a hand over her face before she closed the door. She waited until Kaidan was in his home first.

“I need to get this energy out…” Shepard sighed and headed for her basement. Her small home gym was down there. Since sex was out of the question, for the foreseeable future anyway, Shepard would settle for a workout.

“Alright. Here we go.” She flipped on the radio and let the hard rock soothe the frayed edge of her nerves. She approached the bag hanging from the ceiling and slid into her normal stance. Shepard finished her workout. She was physically tired but frustration was as sharp as ever. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, slicking it back from her face. “Come on Winston. Time for bed.”

Winston waddled up the steps ahead of Shepard and further on to the second landing. Winston settled into her dog bed by the foot of the bed. Shepard went into her bathroom and took a quick shower. She walked out, wrapped in a fluffy bright green towel. Winston was snoring and Shepard chuckled at the amusing picture. Her phone chirp caught her attention and she scooped it up.

The text was simple. “Nice towel.” Confusion marred her face as she saw the text was from Kaidan. She looked up and saw her curtains open. Panic filled her and she stepped over to it. He lifted his hand in a wave and she flushed bright red. She shut the curtains and turned her back to the window. Her heart raced against her ribs as she held her phone against her breasts. There would be no sleeping that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next weekend's update may be slightly delayed since college starts up.


End file.
